


Strong Keef is a Good Keef

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BOM Keith, Based off Headcanon, Cute, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Keith is strong AF, Light Angst, M/M, Team Bonding, Team as Family, and a fanart, and tilt you head, but also let him be carried, let him carry everyone, strong keith, subtle sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: Five times, Keith shows off his strength and carries the team and one time He's the one being carried.________“I’m not saying it’s weird, it’s actually kind of cool ya know, I mean other than being great at flying—don’t tell Lance—but do you think it’s part of your Galra side? Remember that one time, when Allura just picked up Lance by the neck, is it alien strength?” Hunk asked, he shifted over and sat down beside Keith but get a good distance, he didn’t want to get into Keith’s personal space._______





	Strong Keef is a Good Keef

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bitches!  
> I edited rather quickly before I head off to work, knowing me that I'll forget to even post this cause I'm going into overtime this week.  
> I saw this headcanon floating around for ages, saw when the second season came out and I've been meaning to write this for so long but never had the chance to.

1-

Nobody guessed it, nobody even thought about it, sure he was strong, he was agile, fast, quick on his feet, he thought with his heart most of the time, he was an instinctive fighter, a perfect paladin for the red lion, a perfect Marmora fighter, a perfect flyer, all in all, he was perfect in many ways but then again, he did have many flaws, he thought with his heart too much, he relied on his instincts too many times to have failed, he was angry, hostile, temperamental, a bit on the dim side.

But he was Keith and they found themselves adoring him in so many ways possible.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Pidge worried following closely behind Shiro, Hunk wasn’t far behind, clutching Shiro’s other arm and hiding behind him, all three of them flinched when a hot air pocket near them hissed, shooting out heated air.

“It’s safe, otherwise Allura wouldn’t send us here,” Keith retorted from the front, he was the most eager to enter a small planet, filled with active volcanoes. Red loved it even more, she was currently soaking in a lava bath, steam was coming out of her mechanical body but Allura reassured the team that the Lion’s are active when they are in their environment.

“I don’t know, there was that one time when Allura pinpointed the lasers on us when we first met,” Lance muttered.

“She was only doing it to help us,” Keith responded back, “besides, it wasn’t that bad,” he added. Lance snorted and Keith glared at him over his shoulder.

“ _You_ would think so, not everyone’s lion was small enough to hide under the black lion,” Lance snapped, still a bit salty about that day. Everyone remember how Keith ducked under the black lion as cover while the Castle shot lasers at them, it was an amusing memory but Lance didn’t find it amusing at all.

Keith flushed and he snapped his head towards the front, Shiro cleared his throat and he shook the other two paladins off his arms

“Can we hurry up and finish this mission, so then we can go back to the Castle,” Shiro said sternly.

Lance pursed his lips and jogged up ahead, he wasn’t going to let Keith take the glory this time. Humming to himself, Lance trekked ahead, feeling overly confident in himself.

Keith’s eyes widened when another air pocket opened, a few feet in front of Lance, quickly he grabbed hold of Lance’s waist and jerked him to the side—ignoring his cry of surprise—as the air pocket went off.

“Careful!” Keith scolded setting Lance back down on his feet. Lance stared at him wide-eyed along with the rest of the team, except Shiro who clapped Keith on the shoulder with a praise. “Keith’s right, you should watch where you're going,” Shiro said a gentler tone then Keith’s who glared at him.

Lance felt like he was being scolded by his parents, feeling his cheeks heat up, Lance mumbled out a ‘thank you’ ‘okay’ to them before lowering his gaze.

The trio brushed past the event, thinking it was just the spur of the moment. Besides, Lance and Keith were similar in size, except Lance had broader shoulders and he was a few inches taller.

* * *

2-

“This is not what I had in mind when I said ‘training,’” Shiro said coming into the training room feeling all the eyes on him, he crossed his arm stiffly stand beside Hunk who was shyly standing in the back with a bright yellow body suit.

Lance was in the corner, eyeing his body from all angles in the dark blue bodysuit and winking at himself through the mirror. Keith was standing near the far side wearing a dark maroon body suite, Pidge and Allura stood proudly in their dark green and soft pink, curiously listening to Coran who was flouncing around the room with an orange suit.

“While we must have muscle! We must also be light on our feet!” Coran shouted.

 _“How you doin’ handsome,”_ they head Lance say to himself.

“Lance are you ready?” Coran shouted, he closed his eyes and went in for a run, Lance wasn’t paying attention but he called out none the less and started doing a little dance in the mirror.

“Here I come, Lance!” Coran shouted leaping up in the air, Lance was nowhere in sight and Keith’s eyes widened when Coran’s body flew towards him.

Quickly thinking, Keith held out his arm to catch Coran, while everyone gaped in surprise, yet again everyone except Shiro.

“How in the hell…” Pidge murmured even Hunk looked curious on how Keith could lift up an older man like Coran.

“Lift me in the air Lance!” Coran shouted, “for I am a swan!”

Confused, Keith lifted Coran in the air, his hands on Coran’s waist as he pointed his leg out with one in the air and his arms straight out in front of him.

“Can we stop this, we’re not even training,” Shiro said shaking his head.

Lance looked over and his mouth fell open at the scene, he jogged over with a frown and poked Keith’s bicep.

“How in the hell,” he wondered.

Keith lowered Coran down who opened his eyes, he blinked startled at the red paladin then at Lance who was standing beside him.

“You are stronger then you look,” Coran mused, he turned to the group and clapped his fingers. “All right, now you try, remember we must be swans!” Coran cried throwing his arms out, his fist accidentally catching Lance’s nose.

“Holy fuck!” Lance shouted, the sound muffled by his hand cupping around his mouth and nose. “Oh dear,” Allura murmured running up to Lance who blinked past the tears in his eyes.

“I think we should halt this exercise for another day,” Hunk suggested, Coran flushed and nodded, he helped Allura take Lance to the medical bay while Pidge glared at Keith who stared at her confused.

“Need something?” he asked, she just shook her head.

* * *

3-

One of the mice ended up getting stuck on the high ceiling, Platt was too scared to climb down, his siblings squeaked at him besides Keith’s feet.

Lance and Pidge were staring up at Allura who climbed up the walls to grab him, she extended her hand and Platt sniffed it curiously before backing up even more.

“Come on, Platt,” Allura gently, his fingers were trembling from holding onto the ledge for a long amount of time.

“You’re scared, I know but climb onto my hand and I can let you down safely,” Allura said.

“Can you just snatch him up!” Keith called from the floor, Allura resisted the urge to glare down at him, instead she huffed angrily.

“I can’t, if I do, then it might hurt him or I might miss and scare him even more!” Allura called back, Keith exhaled sharply and crossed his arms.

Lance and Pidge, worriedly stood beside him and gently coaxed Platt to climb into Allura’s hand.

Platt simply refused and curled up in a ball. His siblings were getting irritated with him so they climbed onto Keith’s shoulders and angrily squeaked at him from there, “Hurry up Platt!” Keith shouted feeling his impatience rise.

“Keith, do not yell at my mi- _Ah!_ ”

Their eyes widened when Allura’s hand slipped and she tipped back, Platt’s squeaked and he jumped from his spot and landed in Allura’s hand who smiled at him despite falling, Allura closed her eyes and curled her hand tightly around Platt and braced herself for impact.

Instead of landing on the floor, she landed in a pair of familiar arms, she peeked her eyes opened and stared at Keith who gazed down at her unimpressed.

"This feels familiar," she stated with a smile.

“Holy—” Lance breathed catching his breath, Pidge smirked and she elbowed Lance and wiggled her brows, Lance pouted and glared at pair—mostly at Keith.

“Thank you for catching me—again,” Allura said gratefully, Keith nodded and frowned when Allura opened her palm, Platt blinked his eyes opened and he chirped at Keith before climbing up to meet his siblings who scolded him before chased him down Keith’s body and around the corner, dodging the oncoming footsteps.

“Is everything okay, I heard a scream…” Shiro said trailing off as he saw the scene in front of him. Allura was still in Keith’s arm who stared up at Shiro confused, Lance fuming behind Keith with a smug looking Pidge.

“Ah—I didn’t know this was a private moment,” Shiro said awkwardly. Keith furrowed his brows and he looked down at Allura then back at Pidge and Lance.

“I don’t understand,” he said.

“Platt ran up and Allura went to get him but she slipped and Keith caught her,” Pidge explained pushing up her glasses.

“Are you hurt?” Shiro asked Allura who shook her head, Shiro’s jaw clenched and he turned to Keith.

“Why are you still holding her?” he asked stiffly, Lance nodded and he raised his fist. “Yeah! Why are you still holding her!” he copied.

Keith nodded and he gently tilted Allura forward and put her gently back on her feet, she smiled and squeezed Keith’s wrist gently.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully, Keith nodded and Shiro cleared his throat, eyes boring onto Allura’s hand on Keith’s wrist.

“I think we head back to the training deck,” Shiro said firmly. Allura nodded and released her hold on Keith’s wrist and smiled at the team.

“Have fun training,”

* * *

4-

“Whose fucking idea was this?!” Pidge shouted jumping over an overturned root, the large dinosaur-like monster was still chasing after them. They broke through the edge of the forest towards the clearing, Hunk, and Lance nowhere in sight.

“Where the fuck are you guys!”

“Language!” Shiro growled.

“I’m sorry, Where the fucking hell are you guys!” Pidge shouted.

 _“Coming~ We’re almost there!”_ Lance shouted.

“Don’t get too close, the radio waves from the Lion’s can affect the creatures brainwaves, it can literally kill him!” Pidge shouted.

_“Are you fucking crazy!”_

“Lance, Listen to Pidge!”

 _“Ugh fine!_ ”

Seconds later they broke into the clearing with the red lion and Hunk just behind him, they skidded into a halt and lowered their mouths to let them inside.

“Don’t shoot!” Keith ordered.

 _“What?! Are you crazy! He looks like he’s ready to eat you all! If, I can’t get close, at least let me shoot at him to scare him away”_ Lance shouted.

“That’s an order, Lance! Don’t shoot!” Shiro shouted.

The creature broke through the forest with a loud echoing roar, the birds from the forest floor took off flying from the sound, the flowers curled into themselves and hid under the forest floor.

 _“Hurry up! He’s gaining on you!”_ Hunk shouted.

“I can see that!” Keith growled.

“Maybe next time!” Pidge shouted feeling a second layer of sweat already forming, “nobody should piss off the dinosaur by poking his eggs!”

 _“I said I was sorry!”_ Lance shouted.

“Almost there,” Keith whispered, he heard a yelp and he skidded to a halt when Pidge tripped and fell flat on her face.

“Keep going!” Keith shouted to Shiro and ran back to haul Pidge up by the back of her armor, Pidge yelped and was suddenly tossed over Keith’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Keith growled when she wiggled, “stop wiggling!” he shouted.

“I can run just fine!”

Keith ignored her when she started wiggling, even more, Keith built up his speed and shouted at Shiro who turned to look at him.

Quickly Keith jolted Pidge off his shoulder and with a firm hold collar, Keith twisted around and flung Pidge through the air, her scream cut off when Shiro caught her with a grunt.

The creature slowed down when they neared the lions, he roared and snarled.

Keith gave the creature a last glance before climbing into the red lion with Shiro and Pidge in the yellow. “Hurry!” Keith hissed, Lance closed Red’s mouth and started up the Lion. Keith grunted grabbed onto the seat as Lance took off, the dinosaur skidding to a halt where they were and stared up at them before roaring.

“Jeez…that was intense,” Lance breathed pulling back the handles to slow Red down, Keith nodded and jolted when Pidge’s face came onto the screen, it looked like she was sitting on Hunk’s lap and Shiro was behind her trying to calm both of them down.

“I can’t believe you threw me! Like I was nothing!” she shouted her eyebrows furrowed down and her tawny colored eyes blazing with anger. Keith gave her a look and she flicked him off and ignored Shiro’s scolding.

“Pidge, if I had left you behind, the monster could have gotten you—”

“—you didn’t have to throw me, damn!”

“You kept wiggling,”

“…whatever,” Pidge muttered and shut the call. Lance looked over at Keith and raised an eyebrow.

“You threw her?”

“Tossed her over to Shiro cause she wouldn’t stop wiggling,” Keith explained.

“Like a stuffed toy, just _Pheew!_ ”

“Yeah…like _Pheew?_ ”

* * *

5-

“Hey so um, I wanted to speak to you about something, nothing personal of course—well it is sort of personal but not entirely, it’s not like some so personal that you’d wanna hit me—”

“—Hunk, you’re the only person that I’ve met that I didn’t want to hit,” Keith said interrupting Hunk’s rambling, said person stop shifting in his spot and stared wide-eyed at Keith, a ruddy blush taking over his dark skin.

“Really? Like you’re not joking right?”

“I’m not joking Hunk, besides what was it you wanted to tell me?” Keith asked slipping a torn piece of paper to mark his spot in the book he was reading, supposedly, it was supposed to be a classic Altean drama novel that Keith found in one of the storage rooms. Keith had picked up Altean rather quickly, Allura said it was something from his Galra side. The Galra picked up languages quickly, another reason the could communicate with other aliens.

“Well so um…how strong are you? Like I’m just curious, cause there were times you threw Pidge like a ragdoll and picked up Lance like a ballerina from the lava planet—there also was a time when you dragged me when we encountered the first robeast,”

“I’m not sure…I never really thought about it, I just thought it was another weird quirk of mine,” Keith answered with a shrug, it was also something he was kind of insecure about it, maybe it was something about how people found it weird so he never really showed his full strength until now.

“I’m not saying it’s weird, it’s actually kind of cool ya know, I mean other than being great at flying—don’t tell Lance—but do you think it’s part of your Galra side? Remember that one time, when Allura just picked up Lance by the neck, is it alien strength?” Hunk asked, he shifted over and sat down beside Keith but get a good distance, he didn’t want to get into Keith’s personal space.

Surprisingly, Keith turned to him and their knees knocked, Hunk’s heart got sent into a flurry, he hadn’t been this close to Keith when they were just talking privately.

“I guess, there are so many things that I don’t know about my Galra side, I don’t know which part of my family was Galra, I don’t even know if I’m half Galra or even three quarters Galra,” Keith said folding his hands tightly in front of him, nails digging into his tights.

Hunk noticed how tightly he was gripping his pants, his knuckles were turning white and his veins were popping out.

“Did you ever want to ask Coran about it? Maybe he could do a full DNA scan?” Hunk asked gently.

Keith shook his head stiffly and Hunk gave him a half-crooked smile, Keith managed a smile back and he bit his lips. “I’m just scared…I never told anyone this, not even Shiro but I’m genuinely scared of how much percentage of Galra I am. Doesn’t it scare you? The race that’s out to destroy, I’m part of that group, genetically speaking,”

“Hey man, I don’t think bad of you and I thought we got over this whole Galra situation, You’re Keith man, Angry, small, ready to fight, but also very sweet Keith,” Hunk said knocking his knees with Keith.

“You think I’m sweet? All I’ve done is yell at you, most of the team as well,” Keith said.

“Yeah I guess you have but there was a reason you yelled at us, it wasn’t like you were being a jerk, you were serious more than half the time and admit you, you thought were were annoying assholes from the beginning, don’t sweat it, man,” Hunk said waving it off.

“I thought _Lance_ was—is annoying asshole, Pidge from the beginning was kind of annoyed by me and I know that you didn’t like me either,”

Hunk flushed, he gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head nervously, “Yeah about that, I uh—this is going to sound so stupid but the reason I never liked you before was cause of Lance, you know when you have a friend and that friend doesn’t like that person and even if said person hadn’t done anything to you, you don’t like that person as well just to support your friend—it’s a friend thing, I’m sure you’ve done it,” Hunk explained.

“I never really had friends,” Keith said.

“Oh…”

“Shiro was my only friend back in Garrison, he didn’t really hate anyone and everyone loved him, so I never really had to do that before,” Keith said.

“What about Matt?” Hunk asked.

Keith pursed his lips and shrugged, “I saw him occasionally in Garrison, Shiro introduced me to him and to Dr. Holt, I was there when they took off to Kerberos, Matt was sort of like an acquaintance type of friend,”

“Oh, gotchya the ‘hi-bye’ friend, yeah I had a few of those,” Hunk said nodding then stretched his arms above his head and yawned, seeing him yawn, Keith yawned as well, he covered his mouth and blinked past the tears.

“I should hit the hay, it’s been a long day,” Hunk said getting up, his knees cracked when he did, and he groaned rolling his shoulders and pushed his fist together to crank his knuckles, Keith looked oddly disturbed but didn’t say anything.

“Hey since we had this heart-to-heart do you think you can do me a favor?” Hunk asked grinning, Keith furrowed his brows at the mischievous twinkle in his eyes but nodded none the less.

* * *

“No fair! I wanna piggyback ride as well!” Pidge whined when she saw them walking down the hall—by them, it was Keith carrying Hunk on his back who was humming softly and swinging his twirling his ankles.

“Sorry Pidgeon, Keith likes me better,” Hunk boasted resting his chin on Keith’s crown and shut his eyes, it felt nice to be carried, considering his large built, not that many people could—other than Shay…Shay, he missed her.

Frowning, Hunk opened his eyes and pouted ahead, Pidge gave him the stink eye and shut the door to her room as they walked her.

“Hey, do you think we could convince Allura to make a trip down to the Balmera?” Hunk asked then quickly added, “just for a supply trip of course, never know when we need those crystals, heh,”

“I don’t know, I could ask Allura that you want to see your girlfriend,” Keith teased with a smirk, Hunk made an offended sound and he spluttered like a broken water spray.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Hunk whined afterward, he made a deep huff and ground his teeth. “I can’t believe you, I just want to see a friend,” he muttered.

“Are you pouting?”

“I am not!”

“You totally are, it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone that you miss your girlfriend,”

_“Keith!”_

* * *

1+

“Is everyone on board!” Shiro called, nobody answered they just blinked at him with their inhumanly large black eyes.

“Lance, Hunk, I need your status,” Shiro commanded climbing out of the ship, he pulled it close with the help of Rolo and Nyma. The pod shut with a loud metal bang, Shiro could hear the nervous chatter of the alien through the door.

“Go,” Shiro ordered to Rolo and Nyma, they gave him a salute and hurried towards the front of the pod.

_“All clear on West and North,”_

_“Same, there’s nobody left behind, we should go before this planet explodes,”_ Hunk said flying over them with his lion, the trees rustled and even Shiro stumbled by the sheer force of the lion flying so low.

Shiro jogged over towards the pod that Matt was piloting, moving out of the way for the other pod that started up and boosted towards the skies, Lance and Pidge flying nearby just in case.

Shiro jumped in the back where the aliens were and went to shut the gate from the inside, just as he pushed the manual button, he heard Lance shout.

_“Who has Keith!? Cause I don’t got him and neither does Pidge!”_

_“I don’t have him either! Shiro? Allura?”_

_“Negative, Hunk,”_

Shiro froze and he looked over the ships and sent a message to Rolo and Nyma, their response was a negative as well.

“Do another scan Hunk!” Shiro called, he pushed the button to open the hatch and jumped out, the forest floor was still rumbling, and the planet could combust any second now.

 _“Found him! He’s on the west side, heading straight towards you Shiro!”_ Hunk shouted.

Shiro turned around just as he spotted Keith break through the clearing, limping, it looked like he was holding an egg in his arms but the egg was bright red and it shined gold in the sun.

“Start the ship Matt, but don’t take off until I tell you,” Shiro ordered running towards Keith.

_“Copy,”_

They were only a few meters apart when suddenly a Galra soldier burst out from the clearing and aimed a single shot, Keith not paying attention, didn’t see the shot.

Shiro’s could feel his heart stop when Keith went down with a pained cry, blood spurting out from his calf, Keith fell to his side and protected the egg and didn’t get back up but Shiro could see his body heaving heavily.

Shiro gritted his teeth and sped up, he moved around Keith and jammed his purple metal hand through the Galra’s stomach, he pulled his hand out and turned around and ignored the pleading gasp from the fallen Galra.

Shiro quickly knelt beside Keith who deactivated his mask, his sweaty hair fell free beside him and one of his nostrils was crusted with blood.

“Help,” Keith gasped, Shiro dug his arms under Keith’s knees and his other under his shoulder, with little effort, he had Keith in his arms who was still protecting the egg and was bolting straight towards the pod.

“Now, Matt!”

The pod’s engine started and just as it was lifting, Shiro jumped in the pod and used his elbow to slam the button to close the hatch. Shiro leaned against the wall and cradled Keith in his arm, who was gasping and his right leg was slightly twitching, he was sweating badly and his cheeks were losing color rather quickly.

“Shh, it’ll be alright, I promise you, it’ll be alright, once we get back to the Castle, you’ll be fine,” Shiro murmured removing one hand from under Keith’s knees and brushed away the sweaty hair as Keith’s teeth chattered, he gave a jerky nod and started breathing through his mouth.

When they arrived at the Castle, Shiro had Keith rushing towards the medical bay, ordering Allura to open up a cryo-pod, Lance plucked the egg from Keith’s grasp and handed it to Pidge who stared at it curiously, hoping it would distract her from worrying for Keith.

Hunk helped Shiro removed Keith’s blade uniform while still holding him close to his chest while Allura was adjusting the pod for Keith.

They quickly slipped on the white medical body suite and the door’s hissed open. Gently, Shiro placed Keith inside the pod, the tiny air pockets from the bottom had him hovering gently to support him. Shiro pulled away cautiously, just in case Keith fell.

Shiro frowned when liquid started to rise up in the pod, Allura quickly explained that the liquid will help him heal, the pod adjusted to Keith’s Galra side and made sure to heal him correctly.

The water was above his head now and his hair gently waved in the water behind him like an ink spill, his face was void of all pain and little bubbles were coming out his nose and parted lips.

“He should be fine,” Allura said, “we should let him rest and have everyone rest as well. The rebels are currently trying to find a new planet for the Zerdenians to live on while their usual planet rejuvenates. It might take a few years but hopefully, by then, we’ll be further in defeating Zarkon and taking down the Empire,” Allura said.

Everyone’s shoulders visibly slumped.

Those words.

_A few years._

They knew it wasn’t an easy job to take down Zarkon, Lotor, and the entire Galra empire while restoring peace throughout the universe but those three words had darkened the mood.

They wanted to go home, to see their families, to the families who think they’re already dead.

“I’ll stay here,” Shiro said gently keeping his eye on Keith, who looked oddly peaceful while everyone seemed in pain.

“Okay—just get some rest, who knows when the next attack could happen,” Hunk said gently, Shiro nodded and crossed his arms, everyone walked out of the room, one-by-one. Lance was the last one to leave and he gave the duo a long look.

“C-call me if anything happens,” Lance said.

“Mhm,” Shiro hummed, his body stiff and his gaze was still hard on the Keith.

Lance frowned and he lowered his head before shuffling out of the room, maybe he’ll sleep in Hunk’s room tonight and invite Pidge, it had been a long time since all three of them slept together, if he could close his eyes and imagine hard enough, he could think that he was back home, back in Cuba where all his siblings, nieces, and nephews could sleep together on the large bed in the family room.

* * *

BONUS

In what seemed like honest curiosity and a simple comment from Allura turned in violent roughhousing. With determination boiling in her veins, Allura had climbed on top of Hunk and sat on his shoulder, she gave a glare at Pidge who was on Lance’s shoulders giving Allura glare of her own.

_It shouldn't be that hard_

“You’re going down bish!” Pidge shouted grinning viciously at the Allura who sneered at Pidge and crocked her hand at them as if she was Jackie-Chan.

Curiously on what the whole ruckus was about, Shiro and Keith moved towards the dining hall, their original route was towards the kitchen where they were getting their after-training snack. Keith had healed quickly, and he wanted to test out how hard he could take himself before his leg giving out but he was fine and managed to knock Shiro on his back not once but a total of four times, the last time was a bit too rough and he almost knocked him out.

They entered the viewing room and frowned at the scene in front of them, Shiro gave them a disbelieving look and sighed, “are you four seriously playing chicken—at this time?”

The group ignored him and continued with their threats.

Lance pointed them with a frown while Hunk stuck his tongue at them and held onto Allura’s thighs.

“You guys are going down!”

Allura gave a victorious cry and held out a fist, “Never!”

Keith gave them a hard confused frown and pursed his lips while squinting at them.

Shiro held out a hand in front of him, it was either in defense or disgust, nobody cared. “What are you guys doing? Please stop,” he said, yet again he was ignored.

“Get ready to get your butt kicked!”

“I would like to see you try, gremlin!” a lovely insult that Allura learned from Lance, Pidge gapped at the princess who smirked at her.

“Yeah! Get fuc—”

“HUNK!” Lance shouted and gapped at his usually calm and well-behaved friend but what in front of him wasn’t his friend at all, it was an enemy.

Keith tilted his head and an idea popped, he quickly turned to Shiro who was still staring at the four with disbelief and slight annoyance.

Quickly before Shiro could do or say anything, he placed on hand on Shiro’s back and the other gripping his thigh tightly.

“Wha-?”

Keith had managed to heave Shiro above his head and started yelling, everyone turned to him, confused, shocked, then the last tone, fear.

“Keith what the fuck!”

“Keith!?”

“Huh?”

“HOLY SHIT--!”

With all the strength he had, he threw Shiro towards the group, it was a nice anger relieve moment.

Shiro shouted in fear while the rest tried to move out of the way of Shiro’s body hurtling towards them.

“OH, Quiznack!”

“OH GOD!”

“yeet,”

“Space dad NO!”

Keith smiled when he heard the group hit the floor with a loud thump, collective groans, and few curses. Keith lifted his head and smirked, he walked over and slammed his foot on Shiro’s back and ignored the other’s pained groan.

“I win,” he stated with a victorious closed eyed smirk while placing his fist on his hips.

“Fuck you, you violent mullet child,” Allura muttered, another insult she learned from Lance but he was too busy being in pain to be proud of the Princess, everyone also didn’t pay attention to her human curse words and groaned again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, tell me if there are any mistakes, I edited this rather quickly cause I'm going to be busy all week and knowing me, I'll forget to edit it and post it.
> 
> http://pepper-bottom.tumblr.com/post/167644056365/i-wanted-to-draw-the-voltron-fam-doing-a-chicken
> 
> I don't know how to html link this so *shrugs* my bad :\
> 
> Comments are most welcome and so are kudos. :)


End file.
